


Ничего не закончилось

by Lisenok_Lis



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Gen, M/M, Post-Order 66
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-13 22:25:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15374688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisenok_Lis/pseuds/Lisenok_Lis
Summary: Два клона и первая годовщина существования Империи.И другие годовщины - так или иначе.





	Ничего не закончилось

**Author's Note:**

> Постканон, постприказ, развесистые хэдканоны, практически джен, тлен, боль, стекло.
> 
> И как всегда, <3

— Ничего не закончилось.

Рексу не нужно было спрашивать, что Коди имеет в виду. Он знал — всегда знал, не особо понимая и не особо задумываясь, откуда. В конце концов, они были одинаковыми. То есть, должны были быть. Когда-то давно: пять лет, одну войну и много жизней назад.

— Ничего не заканчивается, — ответил он, почесав в затылке; отросшие волосы до сих пор ощущались непривычно, как чужие. Рекс сам себя в зеркале не узнавал, и в Коди не узнавал себя тоже. Впрочем, это как раз не изменилось — так было изначально, всегда.

Коди был другим.

Он сам был другим.

Все они — были другими.

Головизор продолжал транслировать парад на Корусанте. По площади, раньше носившей название Сенатской, а теперь переименованной в Имперскую, маршировали штурмовики, отряд за отрядом, белая броня, чеканный шаг, практически идеальная синхронность движений. Среди них все еще оставалось достаточно клонов — достаточно братьев, заставил себя продумать, произнести хотя бы мысленно Рекс, — но перекомплектование уже началось. Скоро, очень скоро свежеобразованные Академии выпустят первые отряды штурмовиков-людей, и тогда...

Что будет тогда, Рекс знал. Не хотел, отталкивал от себя это знание, закрывал глаза, но оно упорно пробивалось к нему, стучалось в голову молоточками боли, сжимало мигреневым обручем, смотрело с корусантских нижних ярусов, откуда они с Коди убрались при первой возможности, смотрело — и прятало татуировки, знаки отличия, которые еще несколько лет назад выставлялись напоказ, служили поводом для гордости, смотрело — и куталось в невнятные, потерявшие форму и цвет лохмотья.

У знания — у бездомного, обреченного будущего на улицах — было его лицо.

Только чуточку старше.

Головизор захлебнулся, замолчал, погас, моргнув напоследок искаженным лицом Императора.

— Надоело смотреть? — спросил Рекс, тяжело, как будто его тянуло назад и никак не получалось найти равновесие, поднимаясь с пола.

— Надоело, — Коди кивнул, подтянул колени к груди, устроившись на низкой софе с ногами; непривычная, беззащитная поза его словно разбудила Рекса, привела в себя не хуже альфовской оплеухи.

Вспомнилось же, подумал Рекс, а еще подумал, что годовщины всегда самые тяжелые, и что в их недолгой в общем-то жизни слишком много годовщин, забыть о которых не получалось.

— Иди сюда, — позвал он, хотя подошел к Коди сам, обхватил его руками, обнимая, удерживая.

Коди не возражал. Только пошевелился, сел нормально, опустив ноги на пол, перехватил руки Рекса за запястья — и поднял, прижал ладони к своим ушам.

Помолчал.

Выдохнул через минуту:

— С тобой не слышно, — и благодарно уткнулся лбом в живот.

Рексу не нужно было спрашивать, что Коди имеет в виду. Он знал — всегда знал, не особо понимая и не особо задумываясь, откуда.

Сегодня, сейчас знал тоже. Потому что в его голове звучало то же самое, противным, липким шепотом, звучало с того самого момента, как он открыл глаза и вспомнил, что наступила очередная стангова годовщина — первый День Империи.

Хорошие солдаты выполняют приказы.

Хорошие солдаты выполняют приказы.

Хорошие солдаты выполняют приказы.

Ничего не закончилось. Ничего не заканчивается. Ничего не проходит бесследно. Никогда.

И уж точно не у них.


End file.
